Grandma's Room of Memories
"Grandma's Room of Memories" is the fourth episode of Kaiba. Summary On a strange small planet, Kaiba is in Chroniko's body, being followed by Vanilla. After using his hippo body Kaba to lose Vanilla, Kaiba is dragged off by an old woman (simply dubbed "Grandma") who fills in the hole in his hippo body. Her grandsons, Bori and Kera, speak of a treasure she and her late husband (simply dubbed "Grandpa") hid somewhere. After Grandma falls asleep, the two brothers urge Kaiba to go inside her memories to uncover clues about the treasure's whereabouts. Synopsis Hyohyo and Kaiba (still in Chroniko's body) are being followed by Vanilla. Kaiba switches bodies in order to lose Vanilla, misdirecting Vanilla when he asks Kaiba where Chroniko is. An old lady suddenly shows up next to him. She drags him to her house, a lighthouse, after noticing the hole in Kaiba's body. The lighthouse seems to be the only building on the small planet. She has her grandson bake a purple substance that fills Kaba's hole. The grandson is suspicious of Kaiba and Hyohyo, asking his grandmother if she's sure about them. She scolds him for thinking that way, telling him has to be better now that his grandfather is getting older. The substance is done. Grandma picks it up and stuffs it into Kaba's hole, and it fills, turning paler but never exactly matching the rest of Kaba's body. She asks for payment, but Kaiba has nothing. The grandson grows even more suspicious with Kaiba's lack of speech and accuses him of going after the family treasure. The grandson attempts to beat Kaiba. Vanilla bursts into the lighthouse, calling for Chroniko. He barges in, knocking the grandson out. He attempts to scare the grandma, but she ignores him. He grows suspicious of Kaiba. As Kaiba tries to run out the door, Vanilla uses his memory reader to force him to freeze in place. He opens Kaiba's memory bubble and climbs in. Inside, the memory bubble is a green maze full of locked vaults. The floor seems soft, caving in to Vanilla's steps. Kaiba, in his original body, can be seen scurrying around, carrying books. Vanilla begins to chase him, even attempting to shoot him at one point but missing. Vanilla instead changes his tactics, following the smell of fresh books. He stops when he sees several books on the floor, and demands Kaiba to come out of hiding, or else. His gun is in his hand. Hyohyo knocks the memory reader aside and Vanilla is ejected out of the memory bubble. The grandson seems to be conscious again. Hyohyo uses the memory reader to freeze Vanilla in place. A second grandson, walks up to the lighthouse. He and his brother look near identical, only he has squares around his eyes while his brother has triangles around his eyes. He says that the ship that landed told him to look out for Kaba. The first grandson grabs the blasting gun from Vanilla's frozen in place body, running over to his brother. He tells him they're thieves after the family treasure that their dead grandpa left them. The second grandson smacks him, telling him they're not allowed to say the words "dead grandpa" around their grandma. The first grandson, now remembering, says that Grandma falls into a deep slumber if they say "dead grandpa". His brother says, the last time one of them told her Grandpa died, she finally woke up four months later. Suddenly realizing what they've done, they turn to Grandma, fast asleep on the floor. In a panic, the second grandson grabs Hyohyo and the memory reader. Both grandsons point their weapons towards Kaiba, telling him to do as they say if he wants to live. Hyohyo is seen tied up next to the memory reader. They use the memory reader on Grandma, telling Kaiba that once their Grandpa told her about the family treasure and they need him to find the memory. The brothers want to use the money to buy tickets for a ship off the planet, like their parents did long ago. A family picture can be seen, with the two brothers as just babies. The two want to travel and see the vast world, leaving the "miserable" planet. With the blasting gun, one of them pushes Kaiba inside her memory bubble. Her memory bubble is small and white, with only one tall black bookshelf. Inside are just black volumes with blank dark purple pages. Every book Kaiba pulls out is empty, and he goes through all of them. Then, he spots it. A soft red brick at the top of the room. He takes out the brick to find a hole. Using the bookshelf as a ladder, he climbs up and squeezes into it. Kaiba finds himself in a vast library. There's a large table in the middle, with tea and food. Grandma sits at one end, with three pink doors behind her. Kaiba approaches her. On the other end of the table, there's a broken blue door, an unfinished ship model, and tea and snacks. Grandma asks Kaiba why he came, and to his surprise, Kaiba is able to respond to her verbally despite being in Kaba's body. He tells her that her grandsons told him to look for the family treasure. She tells him no such thing exists. When he tells her that they said their dead grandfather left them a treasure, she denies his death. A book opens. She admits there is a treasure she knows of, but it has no value to her grandsons. She blames their parents and their abandonment of their children for her grandsons' lack of self awareness. She tells Kaiba of how they fail to realize the biological and evolutionary repercussions their actions have on the small planet. Kaiba persists with asking about Grandpa's death nonetheless. She denies it again. A book is clamped shut, but it shakes. Grandma says he's probably working at the lighthouse today. Kaiba tells her the ship model on the other side of the table looks like the one in her room. She tells him that Grandpa is good with his hands. Kaiba notes the broken door as well. She tells him Bori and Kera (her grandsons) broke it and that her husband said he'd fix it when he came home. Kaiba says the ship model and the door look abandoned. Grandma doesn't know why, saying Grandpa loved carpentry. Behind her, a pink door opens on the right to Grandma as a little girl. "Because he's not around anymore, right?" She asks. Grandma, without turning around, tells her she's lying. The pink door on the left opens to Grandma as a teenage girl. "It's not a lie," she says. "It's true." Grandma denies it again. The pink door in the center opens to Grandma as a woman. "We never lie," she says. "Grandpa is dead. He died in your arms." In unison, all three of them say, "He died in my arms. He turned cold." Grandma begins to cry. In the background, their voices continue, "He died." The clamp on the earlier book is forced off and the book opens. Grandma opens her eyes for the first time. The memory of Grandpa falling off of the lighthouse is seen. "He's gone." Grandma cries out, "He's not gone! He lives as long as I remember him!" All of the doors close as Grandma begins to sob openly. An elderly male voice begins saying, "You don't have to ...." and a young male voice finishes, "cry anymore." A little boy comes out of the broken door saying, "Don't cry anymore." He sits at Grandpa's seat at the table. Where Grandma once sat, sits a little girl. She smiles, saying, "I knew you were alive!" A teenage boy sits at Grandpa's seat. "No, I really fell and died." A teenage girl asks him, "Why did you fall?" "You love hochi flowers, don't you?" "I do!" She claps her hands together. "Because you gave me one." A pink book begins to open. A memory is shown while the teenagers talk. "It was a really rare flower from another planet that landed here and grew," he says. A teenage Grandma and Grandpa can be seen on the edge of a cliff. He walks over to her, carrying a plant with two blue flowers. They hold it together and watch it bloom. "A really rare and pretty flower," she says. Grandpa as a man is sitting at his seat. "I could never find it after that," he says. Grandma as a woman is sitting at hers. "Nevertheless, it made me happy," she tells him. He says, "You know, I finally found another one for the first time in a century!" Grandma as an old woman asks him, "Really? Where?" As an old man, he answers, "On top of the lighthouse, of all places!" "On top of the lighthouse?" "That's right! It was on the wall at the top!" A memory is shown. Grandpa is reaching for the hochi flower. He has it in his hand, but it's too late. He falls off the lighthouse. "Then I fell." "Why did you do such a reckless thing?" "I wanted to see your happy face." "You silly man." Embarrassed, he scratches his head. "My bad, my bad." "Hey," she says, putting her hands together. "I'd like to join you over there." "I don't know if that's a good idea. I doubt it is." "But living alone has been such a drag." "Even if you say so... that's a lot of trouble just for me." "That wouldn't be the case for me. Let me do it." "You really shouldn't. I should be going now." He begins to fade. Alarmed, Grandma crawls over the table to him, hugging him. She's passed over his half of the table. "You came over!" He says. "You've always been so reckless." The memory bubble grows dark and distorted. Kaiba jumps away from the table as the couple sink together. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" Grandpa asks her. "I am," she tells him, and they're consumed by the memory bubble. Kaiba starts running to the hole he crawled in through in the beginning. Grandma's voice can be heard, telling Kaiba, "If you want our precious treasure, go to the top of the lighthouse. I feel sorry for those kids. The world's the same all over, big or small. What truly matters is the size of your heart." Kaiba barely escapes in time to see Bori and Kera holding Grandma in their arms. "Grandma died!" They repeat. "Now we'll never know about Grandpa's treasure." Kaiba begins gesturing to Bori and Kera to climb to the top of the lighthouse. They climb into the door at the top. Grandma sits down in front of the lighthouse. Grandpa runs over to stand next to her. It's a picture of them. Another picture of them: Grandpa, Grandma, and their daughter in front of the lighthouse. A picture of Bori and Kera as babies. A picture of Grandma as a young girl, holding a hochi flower by the lake. A box is seen with all of the pictures inside, as well as Bori and Kera's pacifiers, a dried hochi flower, a ring, earrings, and glasses. The two brothers pick them up in utter disappointment. "These are the treasures?" "Man, what do we do?" "We're all alone." Kaiba, once again in Chroniko's body, picks up the memory reader. He unfreezes Vanilla and tells him that he wants a grave made for Grandma. Vanilla agrees immediately, and two graves can be seen on a cliff. Underneath the cliff, dozens of hochi flowers bloom. Neuron leaves from the planet. Kaiba stares at the girl within his locket until Vanilla comes over, bringing a strange food. "There's a third hair growing from this pari," He tells him, "That's the best time to eat it." A blurry memory is shown, of Neiro and Kaiba kissing. A girl's voice says, "It'll pop soon, because the third hair on the ochiri has grown." Kaiba stares at the food, making Vanilla uncomfortable. Two workers are seen standing over two bodies. "Think they're still alive?" One says. "They must be stowaways," says the other. The bodies are Bori and Kera, holding onto each other tightly. They are unmoving. "When you've lived in a lighthouse for a long time, it's hard to live anywhere else." "I guess they didn't know that." "Oh well, let's take them out." Each worker drags a body away. "Hey, we'll be at Abipa next." Characters * Kaiba * Hyohyo * Vanilla * Grandma * Bori and Kera * Grandpa Category:Episodes